game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Metastergo
Metastergo (Meta for short) is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. She has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) and Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151). In Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175), a mutated version of Metastergo, the Meta-Queen, appears briefly in the main Evilverse storyline, while the original Metastergo appears in the Pleasure Shire B-plot. Metastergo is played by Jen Coleman, a Patreon patron. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the zombie apocalypse, Metastergo worked as a secretary at a law firm, where her office nickname was "Hey Bitch." One morning, she woke up to find "people" killing people everywhere, so she fled into the wasteland. Metastergo and Graskull are the only new recruits who appear to have known each other prior to meeting at Aaron's recruitment station. She and Graskull are romantic - or at least sexual - partners, and Graskull refers to Metastergo as his fiancee. Team Affiliation Metastergo is initially dubious of Emre's religious zealotry, but once Emre declares himself the King of Humans in a sermon and guns down Graskull on the steps of Super Church, Metastergo rejects him entirely, initially favoring the more free-thinking and libertine lifestyle of Team Aaron. She is the only woman on Aaron's sexually omnivorous team, which has unfortunate implications for her role. Although Metastergo considers Emre himself a "psychotic son of a bitch," she does gradually bond with Disciple Kay (the only other woman in Pleasure Town), and she has a soft spot for JWM. Following a series of snap decisions and misadventures, Aaron and Emre force Metastergo into arranged wedlock with Bwett in a poorly conceived attempt to forge a political bond between the two camps. Metastergo rejects Bwett entirely, never accepting the validity of their marriage. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story Metastergo is one of seven survivors who find their way to Aaron's radio tower on Day 72 after he sets it up to broadcast a beckoning message about a safe zone called Pleasure Town. Emre's first reaction upon seeing other survivors is to loudly ogle her chest. During the recruitment testing, Metastergo reveals that while she has never "fucked" a pie, she does like to dip her tits in them while baking them. Graskull, however, has fucked the pie Metastergo is carrying (and is forced to hand over to Aaron at gunpoint). (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Metastergo follows the group back to Pleasure Shire. While not as vocal in her opposition as Epsilon One, Graskull, and Medhathobo, she turns sharply against "psychotic son of a bitch" Emre during his toxic sermon, particularly once Emre guns down Graskull. She goes on a tour of his house. Despite the sudden realization that Aaron is a peeping pervert, she ultimately joins Team Aaron. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) After the tour, on the morning of Day 73, Aaron asks Metastergo and Graskull what they want their "code names" to be, since unlike Emre he doesn't believe in enforcing a team name. Meta opts for her old office nickname, "Hey Bitch." When Team Emre start taking pot shots at Aaron's house, she follows Aaron up to the roof. In retaliation for JWM shooting down a tree, Meta catches Kay in the gut with a round from her sniper rifle (probably unable to tell which Disciple of Despair she was aiming at). Aaron de-escalates the situation and puts Meta and Graskull to work building a massive concrete wall to separate the two houses. When the Disciples come secretly burrowing under the house later that day, Meta hears them digging, but Aaron dismisses the danger. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Metastergo reluctantly marries Bwett after being left at the alter by JWM and her primary lover, Graskull. Metastergo has shown great disdain for her arranged husband, refusing to consummate the marriage and expressing her dislike for him. Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151) Story In Episode 147 (Devil Babies), ''Metastergo and Graskull both become pregnant and pop out super babies. Towards the end of episode 151- ''The Holy Stripper, Metastergo transforms and becomes green and buff. Only JWM knows of this. Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) Story Evilverse: The fate of Aaron's followers in the Evilverse timeline, including Metastergo, remains a mystery for much of the season. When Aaron is imprisoned in Hardcore Mordor and comes into mental contact with the Once and Future Aaron, the latter is surprised to hear Metastergo's name, dismissing the notion that she might help them with a claim that she "burrowed into the Earth's mantle" years earlier. Confused, Aaron asks if Metastergo turned into a worm, but the Once and Future Aaron does not provide further details. (Episode 168 - Bad Hobbit) As of episode 173 Meta is revealed to be in the bunker where Graskull and Elfilon reside deep underground, she has become extremely tall she also has grown outwards from her rear end stuck in place unable to move and she leaks 'meta fluid' which Graskull drinks to become resistant to radiation, a side effect of it also turned him into a sort of unstable bomb. Metastergo has given birth to little green mutants. She is being impregnated 24/7 by MetaAaron, a mutant that Zombie Aaron had created. Aaron puts Zombie Aaron's chip into one of her mutant children, the sight of Zombie Aaron angers Metastergo, she then commands the mutants to attack Aaron, Emre, Graskull and Elfilon. As everyone tries to escape, Graskull sets off the hatch defenses. destroying the way up. Pleasure Shire: After Aaron and Emre get sent to the Evilverse, Metastergo is assumed to be dead by everyone but JWM. The other survivors prepare a pyre for her funeral, including plans to burn JWM alive atop it, but a mutated Metastergo emerges from the forest and attacks everyone. JWM declares that he has an idea, but they'll need a lot of saltpeter (potassium nitrate). (Episode 152 - Emre & Aaron Go To Hell) When we next see Metastergo, her personality has returned to normal, and her physical mutation subsides over the course of several episodes, apparently due to a steady diet of saltpeter. Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon); Episode 121 (Building a Wall) Quotes * Aaron: "Meta-stergo." Meta: "Yes, I'm here." Aaron: "Okay, great. Um... What's your deal?" Meta: "Um, well I guess before all this happened I was a secretary for my boss at a law firm, and, uh, y'know stuff went down, and all of a sudden I woke up and there were people just killing everyone and I ran here. And that's my pie." Aaron: "And that's your - your - oh, that is your - this is your pie, yes it is, so I assume-" Meta: "Yes." Aaron: "-I assume that you have fucked a pie." Meta: "Not... really? I, I tend to y'know, like, while I'm baking them I can like lean over and, er, y'know, dip my tits in them, but I haven't... literally... fucked them!" Aaron: "That's - you know what? That's good enough. That's good enough, right Emre?" Emre: "In a world gone mad, the craziest thing of all, is to meet someone who hasn't fucked a pie." Aaron: "Yes. Yes, good - good one-liner. Um, all right, well, you're a tit-dipper so you're acceptable." Meta: "Oh!" (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Aaron: "All right you guys. Well, Emre's given a name to his disciples, however, I'm not going to give us a group name, I want you be individuals. And responsible for yourselves. Um, what do you want your special code names to be?" Meta: "Well; in the office I always got called 'Hey Bitch.' So... I respond to that." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Recurring Themes * Metastergo vs. Morality: While aghast at the idea of summoning a demon into the world, Metastergo has no problem with Aaron having created the zombie apocalypse. "There were so many people! We had to kill a lot of them!" (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Fun Facts * Sex and Violence: Although Aaron alludes that the mutant spawn of Metastergo looks like him, it appears that the models resembles Graskull's player model. (Episode 173 - The Meta Queen) Metastergo hulk.jpg pyre.jpg See Also * 7 Days to Die Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan